The Pain Inside
by Miss. Charlet
Summary: Julia is 17 and her father finally crosses the line and her mother warns her that he has a gun so she runs. this is a angsty story full of pain, some humor, romance, and guilt. Never think about what could have been...
1. The Shot

Hi everyone. I'm having a bad time and I thought I would write all my sadness down on paper. This story will be very sad. I'm crying she will be too. This is a story about Julia. My friends call me Julia because I'm a lot like the character. I've given up on my family so this story is going to be about Julia's childhood. This is my outlet. So no flames.  
  
She sat grimacing in the windowsill. Hugging her knees to her chest she sobbed and listened to the screams of her mother and father. She was amazed that her mother and herself were still alive. They always fought and it always turned violent. Her brother was killed in one of the fights. She had to live with a lot but she knew that she wasn't the only one. She heard her mom scream something about a gun. She instantly jumped up and grabbed her emergency suitcase that was packed with clothes, Some candy bars, tooth brush, tooth paste, shoes (just incase she needed some extra ones), and about 75,000 woolongs that her mother had given her Incase she needed to make a quick exit. She needed to now. She jumped out her window with the suitcase and made her way to the bus stop.  
  
She was almost to the bus stop when she heard a mew. She looked over and saw a pair of neon eyes looking at her from a dark alley. The little cat walked out and mewed. It was a black and white cat. She picked it up and put it in her bag so she could sneak it on the bus. She walked on and saw a homeless person. She gave him one of her candy bars and kept walking. She saw a child and her mother walking out of a clothing store. She was almost to the stop when she saw an attractive guy with green hair sticking out in different directions and he looked about 17. "My age." She thought to herself as she stared at him. He looked at her and said, "Hey, where are you going."  
  
"I'm not really sure. Away?" She replied honestly not really sure where she was going.  
  
"Away?" He asked  
  
"Yeah, away." She stated  
  
"Away from what." He asked.  
  
"Away from my father. I'm Julia by the way."  
  
"Spike." He answered simply.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
"Uh-hu. Well I've got to go." She replied as the bus pulled up.  
  
"You have a place to stay?" Spike asked.  
  
"No but I'll find one. Bye" She waved and got on the bus.  
  
She sat on the bus and remembered the cat in her bag and pulled it out setting out in her lap. I looked at her with yellow eyes.  
  
"I shall call you Kuraneko."  
  
She gave the cat a piece of chocolate. The cat then ate it and died. She looked out the window and saw a man, an old man. He was driving a black carriage drawn by a brown mule. She looked at him. He was wearing all black except for a white shirt under his black coat. He was wearing a black Amish hat and had a black curly beard, without a moustache. She soon realized that this was in fact an.. AMISH PERSON! (Now I don't expect to be dissing any of you Amish people because you don't use computers heheh).  
  
She soon saw a sign. It said "IOWA: Corn and Bear it!" 'Wait,' she thought, 'That's Nebraska.' The sign magically changed and now said "WELCOME TO SUNNY IOWA!" 'But that's Florida!' It changed, yet again to "IOWA SWEET IOWA" 'What the?' "IOWA BECAUSE I SAID SO!"  
  
She suddenly woke up. She soon discovered that she was indeed on a bus, but not in Iowa. She saw a sign that said: "IDAHO!" 'Great,' she thought wearily. She gazed at the kitten, not dead, but sleeping, purring in her lap. She was reminded of her mother. 'What happened to her?' She hugged the kitten to her and cried for the first time in a long time. Her family situation made her to cold to cry but she broke down and cried. The bus stopped outside a dirty bus station. She stepped out of the bus and carried herself to a motel. She checked in and the guy at the counter gave her a key to room 13. She looked at the small room. It was dirty and it was small but it was still nicer than her room at home. She looked morosely at her suitcase and rummaged through it to retrieved her PJs and tooth brush. She slouched to the cockroach filled shower and brushed her teeth and went to bed. 


	2. The Decision

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh FATHER'S DAY! I *HATE* FATHER'S DAY! I'm writing again so I don't get depressed. Next chapter. Should I have a weird dream in each chapter. I would be really funny and messed up but it would serve it's purpose. So review and tell me.  
  
She rose from her dirty bed and looked out the tiny window. I was raining and there was a colorful rainbow in the sky. She sighed as she remembered that today was father's day. She slid out of bed and stumbled to her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of dark blue stone washed shorts and a silk short sleeve shirt with ruffled sleeves and a Chinese style pattern. It was cut to look like a wrap around shirt but it wasn't and it hung low on her chest. She pulled out underwear, bra, toothpaste, toothbrush, and make up. She dressed and brushed her teeth. She strolled down to the lobby and took a newspaper. She looked at the classified ads looking for a job. She circled a job for a reporter, a waitress, a dancer (not stripper), and a clothing critic who critiqued clothing for some big name magazine.  
  
She after hailing a taxi she arrived at the library and went to a computer. She typed out her resume and printed. Then hailed another taxi and went to a copy shop. She paid the guy to copy it on professional looking paper then used the phone to set up job interviews. Her first interview was at the magazine called Tendances. She knew that meant trends in French from her high school French class. It was in an hour. She rode back to the hotel and changed her shorts with a long light pastel colored scrunched (A/N: is that what those skirts are called?) skirt that came down past her ankles. She then replaced her flip-flops with black high heels that had a tie that wrapped up about two inches past her ankles.  
  
She hailed a cab and went to the interview. She arrived at a huge brick building with five spinning doors. She went in and saw a huge reception desk with a customer service sign over it. She walked to the desk and asked where the job interview was.  
  
"5th floor. The 5th door on your right you can't miss it. It says five on it."  
  
'great' she thought 'my luckiest and unluckiest number 5 and 15'  
  
She thanked the women and went up stairs to the 5th floor and went in. She handed her resume to the women. She sat down and waited about 10 minutes before she heard the door in the back of the room open with a woman shaking the hand of some guy saying you've got the job. She got up and went to her next interview. They all went like the first one did. She rode back to the hotel then ran to her room and cried. She picked up the newspaper after she was finished and looked at the front page. It said: Murder in Città. A woman was found shot to death and her husband was found shot to. The husband was believed to be the murderer. Neighbors' say there was a shot and their girl ran out with a suitcase and then a few minutes later another shot. Whereabouts of the girl are unknown and police think that it will stay that way. This is just another domestic disturbance.  
  
Her mother and father were dead. She had no idea what to do. She sat there and cried. She cried from the depths of her soul. She felt guilty. Maybe there was something she could have done. She didn't know. She remember the word of her reading teacher. "There comes a time in every persons life where they will cry out from the depths of their soul. This is inevitable what you do after you stop is what counts." She smiled at the remembrance of her reading teacher Mrs. Neely. She picked her self up and took a shower. She then got dressed back into the shirt and shorts and flip-flops. She walked out side and looked at the college. She could see it from her motel. She decided to take the ACT's and see if they were good enough to get into college.  
  
She was walking down the street just getting to know the place because this was going to be her home when she walked past a gun shop. She walked in and grabbed a handgun. She casually strolled up to the desk and asked if they had a shooting range she could try it out at.  
  
"Yeah, follow me." The storekeeper replied while walking to the back of the store.  
  
She walked in and put in some earplugs. She shot her first shot and it hit the stomach of the paper. All the rest hit the head.  
  
'Hum. I'm pretty good at this.' She thought as she was buying the gun and some bullets.  
  
Urgh it's soooooooooooooooooooo short. anywho go read What to do when balloons attack. Believe me it is really funny and read All Things Amuck In The Land of Hogwarts. 


End file.
